


Borders and Horizon Lines

by verbaepulchellae



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friends trying to figure out how to be lovers, Frottage, Smut, future canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbaepulchellae/pseuds/verbaepulchellae
Summary: It’s been six years, and while circumstance could push them into supporting each other, reassuring each other, forgiving each other and even loving each other, it wasn’t going to exact this from them. This they had to choose to do.He feels like a kid again, and that’s stupid as shit, because he’s a long way from where he was when he first bullshit and blustered his way through sex. But this is withClarke. And they don’t quite know what they’re doing, or what they’re trying prove, but Clarke is right there, head cocked in something that’s at once confident and shy, and she’s looking at him as she shrugs her jacket down her arms.--Effectively I got two prompts that I smooshed together and came out with:Sweet first time canon bellarke, where they don't quite know what they are to each other, but Bellamy's really into getting Clarke off, and also an emphasis on hands.





	Borders and Horizon Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet, slightly awkward first time Bellarke, in some future canon place. 
> 
> Title is from "Hearts Like Ours" by The Naked and Famous. 
> 
> (Fun fact, the only other purely happy smutty fic I've written was titled _Hearts Like Ours_ for the same song... I don't know why this song is a focal point for happy smut for me but it is.)

It’s… new. And different, this way. All the intimacy that existed between them always just happened, unfolded naturally and suddenly and usually when they were pushed to the brink of a crisis and there wasn’t time to think and plan, only time to be honest.

But it’s been six years, and while circumstance could push them into supporting each other, reassuring each other, forgiving each other and even loving each other, it wasn’t going to exact this from them. This they had to choose to do.

He feels like a kid again, and that’s stupid as shit, because he’s a long way from where he was when he first bullshit and blustered his way through sex. But this is with _Clarke_. And they don’t quite know what they’re doing, or what they’re trying prove, but Clarke is right there, head cocked in something that’s at once confident and shy, and she’s looking at him as she shrugs her jacket down her arms.

Bellamy shakes his head at her, can’t help his chuckle, and shoulders out of his own. “Haven’t seen your bedroom before,” Bellamy teases her because it’s easy, glancing around the small, enclosed room, lit by lanterns and candles that make her skin seem to glow. 

“That’s ‘cause you weren’t invited in before,” Clarke snarks back, but she hesitates now as she glances at the bed. She shoots him a self-deprecating smile that kind of sums up the whole situation. It feels somehow strange for them to be so intentional about something new between them. To choose to test these new waters, without quite knowing what these waters even are. He knows he loves Clarke, he knows Clarke loves him, but they’re not quite sure they fit together this way yet. Not quite sure if they’re meant to, but as they had decided, just a few hours prior- why not? Why not just try and see if this take on them- more than co-leaders, partners, confidents, friends- worked. 

“Yeah, yeah, well thanks for inviting me,” Bellamy says with a grin. “I like it.” 

“I’ve got some ale,” Clarke says, not really making moves to get it. “If you want some.”

“Do you?”

“Not really,” Clarke says, still looking right at him. And maybe this is a little awkward, taking this final step, but it doesn’t hurt the way some iterations of them have, Bellamy thinks. It’s just… new.

“I’m good too,” Bellamy chuckles and holds out his hand. “Hey, come here.”

Clarke smiles at him and accepts, curling her fingers between his own and letting him pull her toward him. Her fingers are calloused and tough from years of hard work and harsh conditions, and her hands feel delicate and strong. He likes the feeling of her hand in his and he strokes his thumb over her knuckles. 

Clarke stops just in front of him, just a inch or two left between them, closer than they’ve ever stood together so intentionally. She tips her chin up at him and considers him for a moment, blue eyes searching his, thoughtful and yearning all at once. Bellamy slips his free hand up to cup her face. Clarke’s eyes flutter at his touch and she leans into his palm.

“Hey,” Bellamy says again softly, brushing his thumb lightly over her cheek bone. 

“Hey, yourself,” Clarke breathes back and then she opens her eyes and he knows for a thrilling, terrifying moment, just before she leans in, that Clarke Griffin is going to kiss him. 

The brush of her lips is soft, slow. She’s not so much tentative as she is savouring the first moment of kissing someone in six years. Kissing him for the first time. He’s grateful for it, somehow kissing her even this slowly is a headrush all on it’s own. He kisses her back gently- just lips brushing and catching against lips. It’s surprisingly chaste, almost like a thank you kiss, a hello kiss, the way people kiss after they’ve missed and loved each other for years. Clarke’s hand slides up his chest and rests just above his heart, her thumb tracing his clavicle. 

The first flick of her tongue is like a question and Bellamy makes a soft, low sound. “Umm, more?” Clarke whispers as she draws back a little, eyes dropping hotly to his lips even as she checks in. “This is good, right?”

“Yeah, Clarke,” Bellamy chuckles, thumbing her cheek. “I think so.”

Clarke flashes him such a brilliant smile that Bellamy feels a little dizzy with it, and then her mouth is back on his, and this kiss is different. It’s deeper, surer. Clarke’s tongue flicks against his own and Bellamy tugs Clarke closer with a hand at her waist and shudders at the feeling of her body pressed against his. 

Clarke wraps a hand around the back of his neck, fingers just brushing his hair and moans, low and happy, when Bellamy’s fingers seek out the strip of bare skin between her shirt and leggings. She’s so responsive to touch– shivering all over when Bellamy traces fingers slowly up her neck and into her hair. He scratches gently at the base of her skull and Clarke hums against his mouth in contentment. 

“That’s really nice,” she murmurs, breaking the kiss to tip her head back into his hand. Bellamy grins and steadies her balance as he rubs affectionately at her scalp. 

“You like that?”

“Yeah,” Clarke blinks at him slowly, eyes half lidded and Bellamy feels something like heartache and happiness bloom in him. She’s so tactile, loves touch so much, it’s it’s own kind of tragedy she hasn’t gotten anything like this in so long. “You’re good at that.”

“Not the only thing I’m good at,” Bellamy promises, can’t resist a little bravado because it makes Clarke snort. She pats his shoulder almost dismissively, but he feels the affection in it.

“Alright, Big Talk.”

“Come back here,” Bellamy says, grinning at her. 

“‘Kay.” Clarke happily leans back up to kiss him, smiling against his lips. Bellamy draws her lower lip into his mouth and bites at it slowly, testing, until Clarke gasps and arches into him. She gets him back by coaxing his tongue into her mouth and giving it a soft suck. Bellamy groans. It’s intoxicating kissing her- heady and wonderful and almost dangerous, like he’s walking a line that’s not meant to be crossed.

Bellamy runs his hands gently down Clarke’s arms, mesmerized by the feel of her and she sighs, soft and breathy against his mouth. “Do you wanna-,” Clarke starts, still kissing him, distracted by his mouth, his tongue, and Bellamy knows the feeling.

“Yeah?” he prompts her, but he’s not really helping because he doesn’t want to stop kissing her all that much either.

“Bed?” Clarke manages and Bellamy _uh-huhs_. They stumble a little, four legs hard to coordinate between half distracted minds until Bellamy swears and just hefts Clarke up. 

“Oh, look at you,” Clarke laughs, but she wraps her legs around his waist. “So this is why all the girls at the dropship couldn’t stop talking about you.” 

Bellamy snorts and tugs her back down for another kiss. “Were you listening?”

“Only when I couldn’t help it,” Clarke says and then blinks in surprise when Bellamy doesn’t drop her on the mattress, but rather turns and sits down himself, settling her in his lap. 

She’s not uncertain- Clarke is rarely uncertain about anything- but this must feel so new to her, so different after years and years on her own. She adjusts a little, trying to get her knees under her on either side of his legs, seems a little shy about letting him take her full weight like this. 

“It’s alright,” Bellamy tells her softly, brushing her hair back behind her ear when Clarke flashes him another self-aware smile. “I mean- is this alright?”

“Yeah, it’s good,” Clarke promises. She tilts her head and Bellamy kisses her again, because they seem to have gotten this part down, and this part is _amazing_. “Just-” she lets out a breathy laugh, fingers trembling a little when she slides them down his neck and Bellamy gets it. 

“New,” he offers and she nods. 

“You ever think about this?” Clarke asks him, pulling back a little and slowly sinking further into his lap, distracting herself by playing with his curls where they fall across his forehead.

“Not like- well-” Bellamy starts and stops and then laughs and tips his forehead against her shoulder, content with the way she’s touching him. He runs his hands up her back slowly, familiar with her body from times he’s hugged her, but he’s never touched her like this. “Yes, once or twice.” he admits. “You?”

“Yeah,” Clarke murmurs. “This living up to it?”

Bellamy lifts his face and looks back up at her as he fits his thumb into the muscle next to her spine and Clarke’s breath comes out in a whoosh. 

“It’s not how I imagined it, when I thought about it, but I like this better,” Bellamy tells her. “We get to decide this, not because it’s our last chance to try it, but because we’ve got time to.”

Clarke’s eyes go soft, and she drops her forehead against his, watching him as they continue to just touch each other. She slides her hands around his sides and drags them up, catching his shirt and slipping underneath. Bellamy sighs against her and slides his hands around to tease just under her breasts, tracing the soft curve of them with his thumb, watching the way her eyes get darker, feeling her press closer.

“What about for you?” He murmurs.

“Well I wasn’t as nervous, when I imagined it,” Clarke says and then wrinkles her nose and the admission. “Wow, Clarke, really killing the vibe.”

Bellamy chuckles and drops his hands to thighs, rubbing soothingly. “You’re not. And me too,” he tells her. “You terrify me.”

“I terrify you?” Clarke snorts. “You just picked me up and moved me across the room.”

“You know what I mean,” Bellamy says and then guides her mouth back down to his. They’re ok, and Clarke butts her forehead against his affectionately as they kiss, her shaky exhale aligned with the final drop of her weight against him so that he’s holding her entirely, arm wrapped around her lower back to steady her as he sinks his other hand into her hair, anchoring her.

It gets messier as they kiss, some of the desperation they’ve locked away breaking through, and Clarke shifts in his lap as he licks into her mouth. 

“Uh-huh,” Bellamy urges her and slides his hand down to cup her ass. He pushes her hips forward gently, showing her how she can grind against him and Clarke makes a high, shocked noise in her throat and takes to it immediately. She rocks her hips slow and indulgent, dragging her cunt against his cock where it’s hardening alarmingly fast, and Bellamy feels the soft vibrations of her relief against his mouth.

“Just wanna make you feel good,” he murmurs in between kisses. “You know that? Just want you to feel so good.”

Clarke gasps at that and then smothers what sounds like giggles against his cheek. 

“What?” Bellamy chuckles.

“Just, um, your voice. You,” Clarke murmurs still grinding against him. She turns his face so he’ll kiss her and he feels her smile. “Just surprised me. But in a good way.”

“Yeah?” Bellamy murmurs at her. “You like me talking to you?”

“Mhmm.” Her eyes are dark- pupils blown, and her lips are kissed pink. 

“I like seeing you like this,” Bellamy tells her, guiding her hips down harder. “Like seeing you get worked up and hot.”

“Doing a- um, a great job of that,” Clarke moans, her fingers sinking into his shoulders. “This is-” her breath shudders out of her suddenly and she stops moving, dropping her forehead against his again and giggling in such a soft, girlish way that Bellamy almost doesn’t trust his ears. He cups her neck and goes a little cross-eyed trying to see her eyes.

“Still good,” Clarke reassures him. “Just um– got a little close.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” Bellamy snorts.

“It seemed kinda like jumping the gun,” Clarke laughs and then sits back up and gives him another kiss, cupping his face and stroking her thumbs across his cheeks.

“Clarke,” Bellamy protests in between kisses. “Between you and me, I don’t think anything we do right now would be considered jumping the gun. You want to come like this?” 

Clarke bites his lip on a low whine. “Maybe,” she admits. “It feels so good.”

“So let’s get you off like this.”

“Yeah?”

“Why the hell not?” Bellamy laughs and then pulls her back into his chest. Clarke rocks against him again, short, desperate little jerks of her hips as she kisses him sloppily and Bellamy gets his hand down the back of her pants so he can cup her ass more fully, squeeze gently in time with her motion, fingers dipping down, down so that he can just brush against her cunt. 

“Christ, you’re wet,” Bellamy breathes against her mouth as Clarke gasps. She’s lost track of kissing him in her frantic grind, and Bellamy just guides her face into her neck and scratches his fingers back into her hair until Clarke’s whole body goes stock still for a moment and then trembles loose, breath gasping and high. “Yeah,” he soothes her wrapping his arms around her back and holding her steady. “That was a long time coming, huh?”

“You could say that,” Clarke manages, voice muffled against his shoulder, but then she’s mouthing against the sensitive skin of his neck and Bellamy has to close his eyes at the slow intimacy. “Wow,” Clarke says and sits up slowly. Her cheeks are flushed and eyes glassy as she pushes her hair out of her face, but Bellamy has never seen her look so contended before. Her shifting in his lap rubs against his cock and Bellamy has to take his own steadying breath.

“That was really fucking hot,” Bellamy tells her, sliding his hands up her sides. “How you feeling?”

“Good,” Clarke says, eyes falling to his lips. “Why aren’t you kissing me?”

Bellamy laughs in surprise. “You’re good to keep going?”

“Obviously,” Clarke says, rolling her eyes, but her smile is so soft, and when she leans back into to kiss him, it’s sweet and slow again. There’s a sudden tenderness between them that Bellamy wasn’t expecting in the aftermath. “You’re just-” Clarke murmurs, pulling back to look at him. “I’m glad you’re here. That we’re trying this.”

“Me too,” Bellamy tells her. He will be, even if for some reason this doesn’t work between them- if this is the only shot they have. He loves Clarke in a way he can’t classify, and to be able to make her feel like this, to know her in this way, feels like it’s own sort of privilege. 

“Can I take your shirt off?”

“Please,” he chuckles. He lifts his arms as Clarke tugs his blue henley over his head and then returns the favor once she’s tossed it aside. He has to lean back on his hands to look at her for a moment, blond hair and pale skin warmed by the flickering lantern and candle light. She looks back at him just as thoroughly, hands brushing down his arms, feeling the flex of his muscles, ghosting down over his chest to tease her thumbs curiously across his nipples. She smiles, secretive, when he jerks.

“That something you like?” She asks, trailing her fingers lower to scratch through the thatch of thick hair on his lower stomach. 

“I just like you touching me.” Bellamy scoops her up and rolls so that she lands with a soft _ooph_ on the bed next to him, laughing. He runs a hand down her side as he braces himself up next to her and smiles at the way she tilts her head up at him, content to sprawl next to him, their legs intertwined. “And I like touching you.”

“Funny, I couldn’t tell,” Clarke teases him, but she’s stroking the cleft of his chin affectionately and her eyes are soft and so blue. Bellamy leans down to kiss her again and this angle is nice too. He smooths his hand back up her spine and lingers on the tie of her bra. “Yeah,” Clarke murmurs softly as his fingers pluck curiously at it. “You can take that off.”

It’s a simple slip knot and easier to undo than any Ark issued bra clasp he ever came across. The plain black fabric falls away easy from her tits and Clarke laughs at him. “Bellamy, your face.”

He grins at her a little goofily and slides his hand around to cup her breast slowly, just feel the weight of it and tease her nipple between his fingers. It’s already pebbled and tight as he rubs at it gently and Clarke sighs. “So I like your tits,” Bellamy admits. 

“It would seem you do,” Clarke murmurs but then she rolls a little further on her back, generously stretching her arms over her head and arches for effect. “I’m just giving you the best angle to appreciate them,” Clarke giggles when Bellamy swears at her and grumbles, _now who’s showing off?_

“Kind of you,” Bellamy says. He dips his head and presses a kiss to the top of one of her breasts and Clarke sighs softly. He stretches out more fully next to her and maps out the dip and curve of her breast to rib cage, waist to hip. Her nipples are lovely and large and Bellamy watches her face as he traces his fingers around them slowly, trying to suss out what she likes. Clarke is so expressive, eyes half lidded as she watches him back, mouth soft and pretty, brow relaxed. He leans in to kiss her and Clarke nuzzles at his face, arms dropping to loop around his shoulders before she slides her hands down, down his back and circles them around to tug lightly on his belt.

“You want that off?” Bellamy asks.

“Seems only fair.”

“Yours too, then.” 

They have to roll apart to kick off the remainder of their clothing, Clarke standing to shimmy her way out of her tight leggings and Bellamy runs his hand over her lower back, fingering the dimples and tracing the bumps of her spine. 

“What?” Clarke asks him when she turns to catch him watching her again. 

“Nothing,” Bellamy says. “You’re just gorgeous.”

“Oh my god, Bellamy,” Clarke laughs and climbs back onto his lap, settling her weight fully on him comfortably this time. His cock presses up against her stomach and he watches her eyes flit downward to sneak a glance at it, almost like she doesn’t want to get caught looking. 

“What are you laughing about?” Bellamy chuckles, giving her the cover to take him in without pressure.

Clarke’s lifts her eyes to his almost shyly as one of her hands pets curiously across his hip, inching toward his cock. “Just this. Us. The way we are like this.”

“And what’s that?” Bellamy asks.

“Fun,” Clarke says. “I never knew this could be so fun.”

“Yeah, it can be,” Bellamy says, trying to ignore the pang it gives him. Clarke doesn’t need him to take on her years of loneliness or trauma right now, all that matters is that she’s feeling good, and happy. And he’s goddamn lucky that it gets to be with him.

“So,” she says almost matter of factly as she ghosts her fingers gently up the warm, delicate skin of his cock. “You’re pretty big.”

“Uh-huh,” Bellamy chuckles. He cups her breast again and thumbs at her nipple to return her curious touch. “That ok?”

Clarke tsks at him and leans in, asking for another kiss. Bellamy gives it to her, licking into her mouth as she wraps her hand around him fully. She squeezes him slowly and works her hand up and down his shaft. It’s not a proper handjob, it’s not tight enough or fast enough to work him up, but it feels really good- light enough that it doesn’t chafe without slick and tantalizingly curious as she maps him out. It’s hot in an entirely new way and Bellamy can’t help his soft groan when her fingers dance across the head of his cock, swiping through the precum.

“Finn was the last guy I was with,” Clarke says quietly, stroking her free hand across Bellamy’s shoulders. “So it’s been a while...” she trails off and grins at him a little toothily when Bellamy inhales at her fingers teasing against his frenulum. “I might need to work up to you.”

Bellamy chuckles and leans his forehead against hers. “I don’t have an agenda,” he promises her, voice low and surprising him with how husky it is from just her curious hand. “I’m down for whatever.”

“You may not have one, but I do,” Clarke laughs. “I want you, I want your cock, in me.”

“Jesus, Clarke,” Bellamy groans as Clarke’s hand tightens marginally and she jacks him ever so slightly faster. “Whatever you want.”

“Thank you,” Clarke breathes, sounding all too pleased with herself and Bellamy shakes his head even as he leans up for a kiss. 

“In that case I think we should get you what you want,” Bellamy chuckles and rolls them again, catching Clarke’s surprised yelp with his mouth as he once again gets the back on the bed. He settles his weight over her and Clarke moans, tugging him down further and wrapping her legs around his to get his full weight against her. He kisses her deeply, chuckling a little at how eager she is for his mouth as she curls her tongue against his. He pulls back and stays just out of reach when she leans up to follow him.

“Hey,” she mutters, frowning a little when he laughs and just brushes a light kiss across her mouth. “Come back.”

“What? You want another kiss?”

“Yes, clearly I do,” Clarke complains but she’s smiling at the playfulness in his voice.

“Like this?” He gives her a quick, light one that leaves Clarke giggling.

“Not like that,” Clarke whispers and arches up so that her tits press against his chest, playing dirty. Bellamy pinches her hip in retaliation and she bites her tongue at him. 

“Like this then?” This one is slow and lingering, and he draws back when Clarke tries to edge him into making it filthy.

“Warmer.”

“How about this?” He catches her jaw and holds her still for him as he kisses her just how she wants, filthy and messy and their teeth clack with the ferocity of it, but damn is it good. The tease of her tongue makes his cock twitch against her stomach and he can feel the trail of precum he smears there. 

“Yeah, like that,” Clarke murmurs when he draws back, her eyes still closed and cheeks flushed again. 

“Want me to kiss your cunt like that?”

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Clarke swears, biting her lip as she looks up at him. “Yes, I want that.”

“Yeah?”

“ _Yes_ , Bellamy, you asshole.”

“No need to be rude about it,” Bellamy teases her and Clarke whacks at his shoulder, tension seeping out of her body with their banter. Bellamy cups the back of her neck and pulls her up for another kiss before he begins to work his way down her body. He lingers at her tits, teasing her nipples with the tip of his tongue, drawing one into his mouth when she shivers at the feeling. She makes a soft, breathy sound at that, and Bellamy rubs his cheek across her other breast, giving her the rasp of his beard so that she shudders. 

Her stomach is soft with a gentle curve, and Bellamy pauses to press his face against it briefly. It still takes him by surprise sometimes, that she’s alive, and he gets a sudden rush of relief that she’s here, that he gets to be doing this with her right now. Clarke must hear the way his breath gets a little caught in his throat because she tangles her fingers in his hair and strokes him slowly. 

“We doing ok?” she asks him.

“More than ok,” Bellamy promises, looking up at her as he slides his hands down her thighs, appreciative of their tone and shape. “I like how you feel, Clarke. I like this between us.”

“I do too,” Clarke whispers. 

He nips at her gently and Clarke wiggles up a little bit on the bed to give him more room to work with. Bellamy lifts one of her thighs over his shoulder and has to take a moment to kiss the soft skin of her inner thigh because god. Her cunt is right there, downy with soft hair and wet. Fuck, she’s so wet, her labia slick with it and rubbing it against her thighs so that he gets a taste of her just from that brief kiss alone. Bellamy slides his palm over her gently and Clarke gasps, her hips arching up. She’s so sensitive- of course she is, no one else has touched her like this in six years.

“Uh,” Bellamy murmurs, having to clear his throat. “What do you like?”

“Well,” Clarke breathes on an exhale and when he glances up at her she’s blinking up at the ceiling, eyes a little damp. “I don’t actually remember what it’s like with anyone else.”

“Oh, Clarke,” Bellamy murmurs and rubs her hip reassuringly. “Want to show me what you like when you touch yourself?”

“Yeah,” Clarke says with a watery smile and pushes herself up on her forearms, blinking back overwhelmed tears. “Sorry just-”

“Don’t fucking apologize,” Bellamy says, leaning up to kiss her. He thinks it should strike him as funny how quickly kissing between them feels normal, but it doesn’t. It’s as easy as anything else they’ve ever picked up between them. “You’re ok. Whatever you’re feeling, it’s ok.”

“Mhmm,” Clarke hums but she takes a shuddering breath as she kisses him. “You’re so good to me,” she whispers. 

“That’s only half the story,” Bellamy murmurs back. “Lemme make you feel good, Clarke. Show me how to help you feel good.”

He follows Clarke’s hand back down her body and helpfully spreads the lips of her cunt open to her fingers, leaning his head against her thigh as they settle on her clit. Clarke’s focused in the way she touches herself, direct and firm and no nonsense about it a way that makes Bellamy’s cock ache as much as he does his heart. He wonders if anyone’s ever shown Clarke how to take her time with herself, if she ever figured out she could do that. 

She’s beautiful even in her utilitarian approach. Her cunt gets so wet and flushed from attention and he can see her clench down on nothing, hungry for something inside her even though she doesn’t make any moves to slip her fingers inside herself. Bellamy watches the circle and press of her fingers for several minutes before he slides his fingers slowly towards her cunt. He doesn’t replace her fingers right away, just touches her underneath where she’s working her clit and Clarke gasps at the way he strokes her labia, tugs gently, flits a finger across her entrance.

Clarke moans softly above him, her head tossed back fingers bearing down harder as she gets lost in the familiarity of them. Her hips lift desperately and Bellamy cups her hand over her fingers and cunt, pushing down gently. 

“Can I try?” he husks.

“Yeah,” Clarke whimpers. “Please do.”

Bellamy chuckles and presses another kiss into her thigh as he replaces her fingers with his own and mimics the circle of them. “Oh, god,” Clarke gasps above him. “A little- um, a little harder, maybe.”

“Yeah?” Bellamy chuckles and tries it, rubbing more firmly at her clit, tightening up the circle of his thumb until Clarke’s back bows off the bed, her legs starting to shake. “So that’s it, huh?” Bellamy husks at her. “That’s what you like.”

“Yes, yes, Bellamy, please,” Clarke all but sobs. “I’m so close, I’m so- oh!” 

The first flick of his tongue surprises her and Clarke thrashes helplessly. He throws an arm over her hips to keep her steady and holds her labia open to give him better access. He licks at her gently, letting her get used to the different sensation against her clit, and it’s different enough that Clarke whines in her throat and covers her face for a moment, shaking all over. 

“That’s- that’s-” she gasps. 

“Think you can hold off for a while if I lick you like this?”

“I think so,” Clarke breathes. 

“Atta girl,” Bellamy says it before he thinks it through and has a moment of pure panic before Clarke just whimpers above him and bucks up against his face in spite of his restraining arm. “Let me just kiss your pretty cunt for a bit.”

“Oh fuck,” Clarke chokes above him, but doesn’t get much more than that because Bellamy’s dipped his head to lave kitten licks against her clit. She tastes so good, dark and musky, and Bellamy’s never tasted anyone quite like her before. He nuzzles closer and sucks soft kisses to her cunt, sucking harder slowly until Clarke whines his name.

He laps at her, long and slow, flattening his tongue against her to try to get some of the pressure she wanted, and Clarke loves that. Her fingers sink into his hair and she wriggles her hips to get more friction. Bellamy shakes his head roughly to help her out and the sound Clarke makes is obscene. 

“You taste so fucking good, Clarke,” Bellamy growls against her. “You feel so good, god. You want something to fuck down on?”

“Yes. Yes I want that. Give it to me,” Clarke pants and Bellamy has to close his eyes and bite his lip at how hot the gravel of her voice is. She sounds fucked out already and he presses his finger lightly against her cunt so that when Clarke bucks up again it slides into her easy with how wet and hot she is.

“Oh fuck,” Clarke moans. “Bellamy, I- I-“

Her cunt flutters sharply around his finger and Bellamy lifts his mouth off her quickly, hearing her plea for help in holding out. 

“You’re doing so good,” Bellamy says, only half aware of what he’s murmuring at her as he looks up her body. Clarke’s breath is coming fast and shallow and she’s blushing with arousal down to her tits. Her fingers and twisted into her sheets and she’s shaking all over. “Clarke, talk to me.”

Clarke’s fingers shiver down his face and she laughs a little above him. “I kind of hate how good you are at this,” she murmurs. 

“How’s that?” Bellamy snorts, feeling fond of the shit she’s dealing out.

“Gonna want it all the time,” Clarke breathes. 

“Well who says you can’t have it?” Bellamy chuckles, and then realizes how revealing that might be and leans back in to kiss are her clit in distraction.

“Careful what you offer,” Clarke warns dreamily and Bellamy smiles against her cunt. He works his finger slowly into her, twisting it so that his knuckle drags inside her and Clarke twitches. He repeats the slow motion, watching until he gets the same twitching shudder and he keeps it there, just a gentle back and forth rub.

“Oh fuck,” Clarke moans again, hands fly to his head.

“Can I give you another?”

“Like you even have to ask,” Clarke somehow manages to snark and Bellamy nips at her thigh in retaliation and pushes back into her cunt with two.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Clarke gasps as Bellamy rubs his fingers into the same spot. “How is it- was it always that- Bellamy more.”

Bellamy bows his head back down and sucks lightly at her clit, flicking his tongue at her in time with the rub of his fingers. He wiggles them slowly as he works her, because god, Clarke is tight. Her gasps are distractingly promising and Bellamy has to push his cock against her mattress for some relief, because fuck he wants to make her sound like that all the time. This is why they never crossed this line before, he thinks a little blearily as he teases Clarke a third finger and groans at her breathy demand. They’d never had gotten anything else done.

Three fingers is a snug fit and Clarke’s body tenses in response. 

“Yeah, ‘s a lot?” Bellamy asks, feeling drunk on her. He rubs a hand gently against her stomach as Clarke takes a shuddering breath. 

“A lot,” Clarke agrees. “A lot that’s good.”

“Here,” Bellamy says, mouthing at her her hip bone. “Let me just fuck you with them for a bit. All you gotta do is breath.”

Clarke makes a soft affirmative noise above him and Bellamy works his fingers in her slow. Clarke likes the gentle tapping and wriggle of his fingers, likes it more when he rocks them into her. The noise she makes sounds almost pained when he combines the two and one of her hands shoots down suddenly, fingers grasping blindly.

“Hey, you’re okay,” Bellamy soothes her, catching her hand and intertwining their fingers. “Is that good or too much?”

“It’s ah- it’s good,” Clarke pants. “Can you do that thing again- with the twist?”

“This?” Bellamy whispers and corkscrews his fingers into her so his knuckles ride up on her roughly and Clarke’s back bows. 

“Yeah, uh-huh,” Clarke laughgasps, “That’s how I want it.”

“Fuck, Clarke,” Bellamy swears, a little in awe of her. “You just keep telling me, gorgeous, you just keep telling me what you need.” 

He fucks into her like that, the twist starting to ache a little the harder he gives it to her, but the noises she makes are too hot to not keep chasing. Clarke clings to his hand even as her thighs start to on his shoulders. Her cunt gets slicker, tighter and Bellamy drops his face back down and flattens his tongue against her clit again to give her the final push over that she’s begging for. 

Unlike her first, this orgasm seems to rip through Clarke, her whole body thrashing and her mewled whimpers desperate and high pitched. Her hips jerk under his mouth, shuddering away from his tongue even as she seems to try to chase the sensation. Bellamy gentles his mouth quickly and just laps softly at her as she settles. 

“Bellamy,” Clarke giggles, catching her breath. “Come up here.”

Bellamy grins and slides up Clarke’s body to hover over her. She drags him down into a kiss and licks her slick off his lips, shocking a groan out of Bellamy. “Jesus,” he mutters catching her chin and licking into her mouth to further share her taste with her. “You’re something else.”

Clarke hums against his mouth sucking lightly on his tongue, and lifts her legs to wrap around his waist. “You should fuck me,” Clarke murmurs. “Hm? Don’t you want to, Bellamy?”

“You have no idea,” Bellamy groans. “Come here, Clarke, c’mere,” He rears up and pulls her up with him so she keeps her legs around his waist. Leaning back on his knees he can settle himself with Clarke in his lap, giving her a little more reign. She’s still a little slow with orgasm, and Bellamy smoothes the hair that’s gotten stuck to her damp temples back as Clarke resituates herself, getting her knees under her. She smiles at him, eyes hazy and then chuckles and strokes Bellamy’s cheeks.

“You’re all flushed,” Clarke says, voice low and fond, like she’s telling him a secret. 

“Yeah, someone’s got me worked up,” Bellamy chuckles. “Wonder who.”

“Can’t imagine,” Clarke snarks back, but she reaches down and encloses his cock in her hand again. Bellamy grunts and bites at her collarbone as Clarke strokes him, her hand giving him just the right amount of drag and friction that it nearly makes his eyes cross with how good it is. 

“I kind of want to suck you off,” Clarke murmurs in his ear. “Yeah?” she laughs at his groan. “I bet I could figure out what you like.”

“I bet you could too,” Bellamy says, trying to keep from bucking up into her hand too hard. “I bet you’d be so good at it with that pretty mouth of yours.” He rubs his thumb over her lower lip and Clarke licks at it teasingly. 

“Christ,” Bellamy chokes. “You gotta choose, Clarke. You want to suck me off or you want to get fucked?”

“Old man,” Clarke snorts. “Raincheck on blowing you, then. I want to fuck you.”

“God, me too,” Bellamy grunts and steadies Clarke as she knees up further and aligns the head of his cock against her entrance. Pressing against the wet heat of her cunt alone is nearly enough to do Bellamy in, but it’s nothing compared to the first, shallow push inside her.

“ _Jesus fucking Christ,”_ Bellamy snarls as Clarke gasps and stills, thighs trembling against his legs. Her cunt flutters around him, slick with her arousal, still so sensitive. “You okay? You’re ok,” Bellamy tries to soothe her, petting a little helplessly at her back because she feels so damn good and she’s so tight, but he needs to know that she’s feeling this good too.

“I’m good, just--” Clarke takes a shaky breath and rests her forehead against Bellamy’s. “Slow.”

“Yeah, slow,” Bellamy breathes. “Slows all we gotta do. Just rock a little, like this,” Bellamy whispers, gently helping her twitch her hips so Clarke can play with the length of him that’s already inside her. She grips his shoulders and twists her hips at his suggestion and she gasps in surprise, cunt clenching tighter around him. 

“Oh that’s so good,” Clarke moans. She rocks on him like that, just figuring out the movement that gets the head of his cock to drag right where she wants it.

“Uh-huh,” Bellamy grunts. He fingers her clit gently, coaxing her up, coaxing her to relax and Clarke shudders. She sinks a little further down on his cock, and then further, breath getting deeper and slower as she adjusts to having someone inside her like this. 

“Doing so well, Clarke. You feel unbelievable, you know that? So fucking good on me.”

Clarke whispers something back at him, but Bellamy isn’t entirely sure what it is, because she sinks all the way down on him and he bottoms out in her. Clarke laughs breathily in his ear and he realizes he’s mumbling curses into the skin of her shoulder. He kisses her to reassure them both, because she’s trembling and he figures that if he’s overwhelmed by this, he can’t imagine what she’s feeling. 

Her hands flex on his shoulders and he runs his own up and down her spine, smoothing over her ribcage and stroking the sides of her breasts. Clarke slides her hand to the side of his face and cups his jaw while they kiss. It’s slow and sweet between them, for all that both of them are shaking, and when she draws back Bellamy misses her. 

Clarke tries another twist and swivel of hips, just a small one, but both of them gasp in surprise, because god, it’s so good. Clarke’s so tight, and every movement feels like it’s amplified, shooting up Bellamy’s spine as she just works them both with soft rocking of her hips. She looks beautiful, Bellamy thinks a little dazed- color high in her cheeks and eyes closed as she draws deep, slow breaths. She looks at peace.

“Yeah, that’s sweet, huh?” Bellamy can’t help but murmur her. “That feel good?”

“So good,” Clarke whispers and her voice is barely there on her breath. “Feel it--- everywhere. Feel you everywhere.”

Bellamy knows the feeling. Everything is deep and rolling and shivery all at once. He rocks up into her carefully, just to test if she likes it and Clarke’s answering gasp is near violent.

“Clarke-?”

“Again,” Clarke demands. “Again.”

Bellamy fucks up into her slow as she keeps the rocking twist of her hips going and yeah he thinks with a groan, this is so fucking good. He can feel how wet Clarke is, her slick messy across both their thighs and he can small the sharp citric scent of her. Clarke lifts a little higher and then drops down as he thrusts up and it jars a cry from her. 

“Fuck,” Bellamy bites out in answer. “God, your cunt, Clarke.”

“Harder,” she breathes, and Bellamy groans into her shoulder. “Fuck me harder.”

“Christ,” Bellamy chokes and he fucks a little more roughly into her cunt. It knocks sweet little sounds from Clarke’s throat and she scrabbles at him, her cunt getting impossibly tighter. “That it? That going to get you there again?” Bellamy asks, almost in disbelief. 

“Yeah- yeah,” Clarke pants. “Oh, it is, _fuck_ Bellamy.”

“God, you’re incredible,” Bellamy snarls. “Come on, Clarke. Come on. Let me feel it, huh? Let me- _fuck_ ,” Bellamy snarls, his own orgasm taking him by surprise as Clarke trips over into hers, the pulse and clench of her cunt on him too tempting to resist. It roars up his spine and shivers out through his legs and arms, and for a moment, all he’s aware of is Clarke’s quiet gasps and the weight of her that he’s cradling against his chest. 

He shudders back into himself and curls a hand around the nape of Clarke’s neck, squeezing at her gently. She’s dropped fully against him and he can feel her heart racing where her breast is pressed against him. 

“Still with me?” Bellamy asks her softly. 

“Mhmm,” Clarke murmurs dreamily and it’s a slow roll of her spine that lifts her up again until she’s mostly holding her own weight again. They look at each other for a moment and then Clarke huffs a laugh and lifts off of him. 

“I’m a mess,” she says quietly and clambers off the bed to grab a basin of water resting on a low shelf. Bellamy watches her for a moment, the way she stretches her spine, the soft but sure way she moves. He feels suddenly lost here in her space while her attention is elsewhere and he reaches for his briefs, needs something to cover the sudden uncertainty he feels. Anxiety creeps up his spine but then Clarke folds herself back down on the bed, leaning against the headboard and offering him a damp cloth. 

She slides one of her feet out and brushes it against his knee while Bellamy wipes himself down and when he glances back up at her, she gives him a tentative smile. He smiles back and strokes his finger across the arch of her foot, making her twitch, making her smile deepen. Bellamy pulls her foot into his lap and presses his thumbs into her heel.

“So first time in six years,” he starts as casually as he can, but from Clarke’s snort he can hear that he’s not quite successful. “Good?”

“Yes,” Clarke says, and then, “better than I knew it could be.”

“And us?” Bellamy asks softly. “Do we feel different?”

Clarke cocks her head at that thoughtfully, sighing a little as Bellamy digs his thumbs a little harder into her arch. “No,” she finally says, smiling. “It doesn’t feel different at all.”

“Yeah,” Bellamy chuckles, feeling the truth of that. This part- affection, physical intimacy, sex- it slots as easily into who they are as anything else ever had. Nothing about who they are or what they are to each other has to change with this addition. The realization of that glows in Bellamy’s chest and Clarke chuckles at him. “What?”

“You look so happy,” Clarke tells him.

“I am.”

She presses her lips together and touches the mattress next to her. “Do you cuddle?”

“Aw, Clarke,” Bellamy laughs. “More than you know.”

“Then get up here,” Clarke says and giggles when Bellamy hefts himself across the mattress. She finds a spot for herself tucked into his chest, one hand resting loosely over his heart, and Bellamy pulls the sheets up over them. He sneaks his hand back into her hair and Clarke snuffles happily in response. 

Maybe they still don’t know quite what they are- but Bellamy thinks they’re getting closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always appreciated! I hang out on tumblr as verbam. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
